


The Virtues of Reading Russian Literature

by zpplnchick



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zpplnchick/pseuds/zpplnchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, they're a little more important than she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Virtues of Reading Russian Literature

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet that entered my head and refused to leave -- call it a reprieve from the sadness within the fandom as of late. My first LBD fanfic!

“You really did read Tolstoy for me, didn’t you?”

William smiled softly and continued staring down at his hands. “I wanted a reason to talk to you,” he revealed in a low voice. “Something that was more substantial than, ‘Excuse me, Lizzie, but Caroline sent me to tell you dinner is ready.’”

Lizzie’s heart, if possible, melted all over again at the affection she felt for the man beside her. It was still amazing to her, three months after he came in with his proverbial white horse to save the day—practically invisibly, she might add—that he could still have this effect on her. Butterflies, goosebumps, tingles, you name it.

They had had a rocky start, to say the least, but Lizzie had long since decided that was how it always had to be—they’d had to hate and suffer in the beginning, because the overwhelming heartache that she could still phantom-feel swirling at the pit of her stomach made their rejoining all that much sweeter in the end. She just wished she hadn’t treated him so horribly during those turbulent months during the summer.

They were currently sitting on a makeshift bench in the backyard of her childhood home, away from the noise and chaos of the riotous party going on inside.

Her mother, god bless her soul, had insisted on inviting everyone over to celebrate her practically perfect eldest daughter’s engagement to the handsome and rich Bing Lee. Needless to say there were a lot of people celebrating within the household, and she had wandered outside not twenty minutes ago to find her boyfriend exactly where she thought he’d be—outside enjoying the cool air and quiet solitude.

She reached over and touched his chin with her left hand, turning his face toward her before leaning forwards and kissing him deeply. There was something so satisfying about having the ability to kiss him whenever she wanted. Out of all others, _this_ was the man that she could love, cherish, tease, kiss, and laugh with for however long she wanted.

And she couldn’t lie. She did get a rather wicked type of glee at the furious glares Caroline would send their way whenever William would wrap her in his arms and kiss the top of her head. She wasn’t entirely sure if William noticed them, but she sure did and smiled—perhaps a little evilly—before burying her face in his shoulder.

William responded to her kiss immediately, lifting a hand to twine in her hair as she gave him all of her apologies, all of her gratitude, all of herself.

“Thank you,” she murmured against his lips before placing one more kiss against them.

He grinned as she pulled away. “Well, if that’s how you insist on thanking me then I will be sure to read Dostoyevsky shortly.”

“Mmm, do.” She took his large hand in hers and twined them together. “I did plan on thanking you in _other_ ways, but I’m afraid our current setting would only lead to the height of impropriety.”

She only got to see the amused gleam in his eyes for a split second before he leaned in close and brushed his lips against her ear as he spoke in a soft, low voice.

“If that’s so, then I suggest we leave very, _very_ soon.”

Yep. Butterflies, goosebumps, tingles… you name it. They were there.


End file.
